Tfw Ur Finally Canon
by mandaree1
Summary: Steven and Connie try to scheme up ways to tell the Gems about their relationship.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe!**

**Title: Tfw Ur Finally Canon**

**Summary: Steven and Connie try to scheme up ways to tell the Gems about their relationship.**

**...**

"Okay, hear me out on this one; cookie bouquet. It's classy, it's simple, it's colorful, it's-"

"Only going to get eaten by Amethyst."

Steven sighed and scratched that idea off the list. He tapped his pen against his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe we can save that for the Maheswarans, then."

Connie just barely stifled a snicker. "Steven, if you send my mom a cookie bouquet telling her we're dating,_ please_ be there when she opens it. I have to see her face when she looks at you."

"Of course. I have to set the right tone, here." He scrubbed fruitlessly at his face with his hands, trying to wake up a brain cell capable of making a plan for this. No dice. "I... really hate this. That we have to make something between us into _everyone else's_ thing. Why do _they_ get to influence it?"

Connie shrugged. The girl was chipping away at the old wood of the table with a fingernail, and even though she didn't say it, Steven got the feeling she agreed. "It's not like Homeworld's ever seen a Diamond date someone before. Especially a human."

"Yeah, I know."

"And we both figured it was gonna be complicated."

Steven grumbled. "I guess I always figured this would go the other way? Like, when you became president, I'd be introduced as your first mate, and things would go from there."

"That's sweet of you, Steven, but there's no way I'm running for president during the collapse of late-stage capitalism," Connie said without even a pause. "Once I get the revolution together and climate change fixed, we'll see."

"I love you," Steven chuckled, then paused, flushing. "Wait. Is it okay for me to say that?"

"Of course it is? We've been telling each other we love each other for years."

"Yeah, but now we're-"

"Steven." Connie carefully interlaced their fingers. "I never want something as inconsequential as a title getting in the way of how we show affection for each other. Boundaries change, that's completely okay and I respect it, but_ this_ shouldn't be the reason why."

He slowly nodded. "It's just... I've never really known how to act with this sort of thing, you know? All I've ever had to go off of was mom, and how she treated Pearl and dad, and that's not exactly the best example."

"I get that. I love my parents, but they aren't exactly lovey-dovey."

"We're in the same boat, huh?"

"Ship-mates, if you will."

"Toot toot."

Connie choked on her spit. "Stars, I love you. Can we kiss?"

"Yes, please! I like the kissing thing!"

"Me too!"

Steven leaned forward, noses brushing. He couldn't stop himself from breaking into giggles. "Toot toot," he whispered, making Connie lose any sense of seriousness she may have once held.

"If you do that during our wedding vows, I _will_ shove the cake in your face," she threatened, waggling her finger for effect. This time, when they got closer, they did it quietly, smiling.

"We're home!"

Steven, fueled by years of trauma, immediately did what he felt was best and dove for the floor- while Connie held up her fists, ready to duke it out. Pearl, having been the one to signal their arrival, held the front door open for Amethyst and Garnet with a quizzical expression on her face. "Why are you two on the ground? There's a perfectly good couch right beside you."

He sat up and pulled the notebook under the table. "Because we can."

"It looks less sneaky when we're on the couch," Connie added.

"Why are we being sneaky?"

Amethyst took one look at the scene and snorted. "I think that's pretty clear, Pearl."

"Water," Garnet said, setting a glass of it on the table. They all got the feeling that she was winking behind her visor. "Hydration is important for this sort of thing."

"Ooh, goodie, a callback. That's when you know you're busted." Connie willingly took a sip. "Thank you, Garnet."

"It was kinda obvious." Amethyst gave Steven a solid pat on the back. Steven stuck his tongue out at her. "We didn't interrupt your first kiss or something, did we?"

"No," said Steven. "That would've been that corruption during the picnic two months ago."

"Aha! I knew it!" Pearl triumphantly pointed a finger in the purple Gem's face. "Pay up!"

"Ya'll bet money on my romantic experiences?"

"Well, no. Amethyst has this gorgeous old blade in a corner of her room that I've been begging her to let me clean up and display with my arsenal, but she wouldn't let me." A smirk flickered across Pearl's features. "But now she has too!"

Amethyst absentmindedly snapped her fingers. "Dangnabbit."

"Ya'll bet your _weapons_ on my romantic experiences?" Steven stared at her, gobsmacked. "That's even worse!"

"We're very happy and supportive." Garnet rumpled his hair to make him feel a bit better. "And the cookie idea won't work."

**Author's Note: Some writing practice! I like to think that Steven and Connie are already dating in the movie, and Steven being sad about her going to camp was bc he wanted to ask her on a 'normal' date for once and take her to the concert lol.**

**-Mandaree1**


End file.
